


my ghost ( where'd you go? )

by dormant_bender



Category: Bandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends with Benefits Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Implied Sexual Content, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One-Sided Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Perversion, Supernatural Elements, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: Rooming with a ghost that's seemingly obsessed within him isn't as bad as Taehyung originally thinks, though he does hope to one day dissuade the kid from watching him in the shower.





	my ghost ( where'd you go? )

**Author's Note:**

> so this was an impulse fic and i literally couldn't help it ; whoops.
> 
> also: it's very late and i roughly skimmed this for errors, so i may have missed some. i'll come back and check later on this morning <3 xx

  
  
  


The first time that Taehyung takes notice of the strange occurrences within his apartment is when the television screen flickers and the channels change as if someone was surfing for a particular show. It was a brief five-second kind of thing that usually landed on a channel that played recently released movies, generally action-packed and honestly interesting.

  


After that one incident, the brunet had quickly forgotten it and passed it off as his disoriented mind playing tricks on him. Schoolwork and staying up to the wee hours of the morning will do that to a person, so it wasn't that far-fetched that he was seemingly hallucinating these things. At least he feels that way until another weird thing happens.

  


This time, when he's changing and preparing for bed, he swears he feels eyes trained on his form. Of course when he glances about his quaint room, he finds no one there, as he had suspected. He lived alone and had for a while now after attaining a steady job and could afford such a singular lifestyle. But still, he feels eyes trained on his form even after he tucks himself beneath the sheets and closes his eyes.

  


Faintly, he swears he hears laughter as well as a cheery voice calling his name, but he attributes it to the wind blowing outside and quite possibly scratching against his window. It wasn't like it could have belonged to a person, unless maybe— _but no_ , Taehyung scoffs as he shifts onto his side. Ghosts weren't real and he refused to blame these things on the paranormal.

  


One day after returning home from work, he sees what he believes is a figure disappearing toward his bedroom. Fear constricts his throat and, without thinking, the brunet is scurrying toward the bedroom to confront the culprit only to be met with a deafening, strained silence. Taehyung groans aloud and ignores the shadow that appears to be hovering near his bed because that, too, was nothing.

  


"What the hell is going on," murmurs the youth as he runs trembling fingers through his hair, tugging on it lightly.

  


What he doesn't expect is a voice to respond, feeling the coolness of breath tickling against the nape of his neck. "I think you're being haunted," it whispers and is followed by a tinkle of laughter before the thick and eerie air lingering behind him disappears altogether.

  


Days go by without much fuss and no further incidents, much to Taehyung's pleasure. It was one of those days where he honestly needed a break from everything school and work related and had a friend accompanying him back to his flat. Of course, the two were getting up to some extra-curricular activities; what could he say? He was a man after-all, and he had desires just like everyone else.

  


Jungkook is currently straddling his lap and peppering warm, open-mouthed kisses along the expanse of Taehyung's throat when he swears he sees something black cross his vision. He plays it off as nothing, humming against the elder's throat, when he feels goosebumps scatter along the length of his arms that is accompanied by the hairs there standing on end.

  


The doe-eyed boy withdraws from his current administrations to look the elder in the eye, lips quirking up in amusement. "I'm getting goosebumps, hyung." snickers the raven, mouth parting as soon as the elder's lips touch his own.

  


Taehyung nods enthusiastically into the kiss and reaches up to smooth his hands along the length of his arm, rubbing his biceps up and down. "Yeah?" he chuckles breathlessly into the kiss and shifts positions so Jungkook is pressed into the plush cushion of the couch while the brunet hovering above him. "You'll be getting this dick soon, too." teases the youth as he fiddles with the fastenings on the younger's jeans.

  


All too soon the raven is gasping sharply and scooting away from the elder in a sudden need for distance. His nimble fingers immediately go to his jeans, fastening them securely, before awkwardly rising to his feet and moving away from the couch. "I—I have to go," he smiles apologetically and glances toward one of the back-rooms, as if he sees something: "I'll call you, hyung." 

  


And with that, he's gone like lightning; here one moment then audibly scurrying down the hall the next. Taehyung doesn't even have the strength to abandon the warmth of the couch to lock the door, he just stares at it longingly and wished that the raven would change his mind. Without warning the lock visibly shifts and the sound of it locking audibly resonates within the room.

  


"Is anyone there," tentatively speaks Taehyung in exasperation: "because if you are, I just want you to know you're a total dick." 

  


When he makes to leave the couch and retrieve a beer from the refrigerator, he pauses upon hearing his phone ding. It was that familiar text tone he used for a vast majority of his contacts, and he just assumes that it's Jungkook apologizing and offering to return. But oh, of course not. It's a text from an unknown number, one that's filled with a combination of letters and numbers—okay, yeah. Maybe that was a little spooky.

  


Not more creepy than what the texts read however: "you could do better than that twink." Unless he was being stalked by some professional stalker, then that left only one explanation. Maybe his flat was genuinely haunted by a ghost that was hell-bent on ruining his life and forcing him to find a new home to rent. 

  


Taehyung tosses the phone onto the small coffee table and pretends that he hadn't read it. Instead he reaches for the remote in hopes of finding something interesting to watch, maybe it would get his mind off of this—this whatever it was. But as soon as he reaches for the remote, it slides further and further out of his grasp.

  


"First I can't get laid and now I can't even watch TV in my own flat?" groans the brunet, burying his face within his hands. "You've gotta be kidding me."

  


Once more his phone makes an audible sound, alerting him he received a new message. This time he hesitates before checking it, eyes sliding toward it but not once touching it. Nope, he wasn't doing this, not today or any day. He rises to his feet and mobilizes toward the kitchen to sift through the contents of the refrigerator. There's one beer left and he reaches for it, happy for small miracles. 

  


This time he meets no resistance to his actions but his phone does beep in response. In fact, it keeps beeping and he keeps ignoring it because Kim Taehyung was obviously so stressed that he was losing his sanity second by second. He closes the refrigerator and reaches for something to pop the cap open and finds a pale hand extending a bottle opener.

  


"Thank you," casually responds the brunet as he uses it to open the beer and toss the cap and opener both onto the counter-top. He takes a moment, sipping lightly at the drink, before spitting it out to soak the counter. "Oh my fuck. That did not just happen. Kim Taehyung you are losing your shit." 

  


Glancing back at where the hand had seemingly came from nowhere, he discovers that an arm as well as a body are also attached to it now. Before him is a young male around his age that is only slightly shorter than he is; he has twinkling eyes, an amused smirk, as well as lustrous black locks. He hops onto the counter, not caring about the mess the latter had made and dangles his legs from the edge.

  


"Can't lose shit if you never had shit to begin with," murmurs the apparition, who's wispy in appearance and not as vivid and lively as a normal human being.

  


Taehyung points an accusative finger in the phantom's general vicinity, eyes narrowing into a scowl. "I'm being haunted by a short little ghostly bastard," groans the brunet as he sets the bottle down onto the counter and grips onto the edge of it for leverage; perhaps it was a metaphor for him clinging onto the remnants of his mind. 

  


The apparition tilts his head imploringly at the brunet and purses his lips firmly. "You're literally one inch taller than I am, you asshole." 

  


Warm brown eyes shift to the ceiling and he heaves another sigh. "What did I do to deserve this. I play the saxophone for old people at the retirement home, and for free at that. I literally helped buy Yoongi a new fucking piano to annoy the hell out of everyone with." He pauses, holding up fingers to count off the things. "I—I do a lot of shit, like a lot." 

  


Seemingly unimpressed by the show of charity, the ghostly figure just shrugs a halfhearted shoulder. "You moved into my apartment, not the other way around. Least you could do is clean every once in a while and actually shower in the shower." 

  


Looking offended and slightly disturbed by the fact that the ghost—whatever it was?—knew about the explicit activities he participated in during his daily showers, all he can do is silently sulk and wished that he would wake up from this nightmare. Glancing down toward the beer on the counter, he makes a move to pour it down the kitchen sink's drain, watching the whiskey-colored liquid disappear before his eyes.

  


Maybe if he pretended that this wasn't happening, that the torture would stop. Goosebumps prickle his skin, much like Jungkook had reported prior, and he attributes the physical reaction to the latter's presence. He leaves the lights on in the living room and retreats to the comfort of his bedroom to plop down on his unkempt bed.

  


"You can pretend I'm not here, but that's not gonna make me go away." sing-songs the voice as it floats into the room, the body attached to it hanging out in the door-frame. 

  


"Shut up, shut up, shut up. You're not even real, like at all. You're just a figment of my imagination and I'm losing my goddamn mind." Taehyung snaps, fingers clenching into the sheets beneath his hands.

  


Annoyed with the actions of the brunet, the apparition rolls his eyes and suddenly appears next to the latter on the bed. It startles the brunet, leaving him gripping his heart through the material of his shirt, eyes wide in bewilderment. Nameless and unnerving places a comforting hand on Taehyung's shoulder, or he tries to, it only disappears through him.

  


With that, the apparition retracts his hand as if burnt and instead folds them within his lap. "You're not going crazy, you're just talking to a dead guy is all." murmurs the ghost, who suddenly sounds melancholy: "No one's been in my apartment for years and I kinda miss talking and being normal, not that I expect you to understand or anything." 

  


A wave of nausea washes over the brunet as he sits there, staring blankly at his own folded hands in his lap, staring at them as if expecting them to spontaneously answer all his questions. Unfortunately it doesn't and the youth is left perplexed and dumbfounded about what to do. This thing was once a person, or he can assume it was, which meant that he was co-existing with an actual dead person.

  


When he glances to peer at the ghost, he finds that he seems to be fading from existence. There's a melancholy smile upon his lips, eyes slightly glassy, as he stares back at Taehyung. Suddenly he feels guilty, like maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh before, but at the end of the day it was his apartment regardless of who was haunting it.

  


"I can go if you want?" offers the nameless ghost, who continues to fade away slowly before Taehyung's eyes. "Maybe we could make a deal later? Just don't make me go away, I don't know what else is out there for me and I'm—I'm kinda scared, alright?" He pauses, hesitates. "The others tried to make me go away," he whispers ominously.

  


"What do you mean ' tried? ' What happened?" Nameless and drifting away crosses his legs comfortably upon the bed but doesn't breathe a word.

  


"Well they're not here anymore, as you can see." scoffs the raven, the sadness is gone from his expression and is replaced with frustration.

  


"What'd you do?"

  


The apparition is just barely there now, looking grainy as if he were looking through an old-school camera lens. Instead of responding, he continues to fade away until there's nothing left but the faint smell of cologne. He inhales unconsciously, humming at the favorable scent, but quickly finds himself spluttering awkwardly; today was a strange day.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


One morning, after a brief session in the shower, he finds himself snatching up a small carton of yogurt and tossing the fresh fruits he had purchased days prior into it. He sifts through one of the kitchen drawers for a spoon to use and finds the compartment empty. Taehyung groans and seeks out the dishwasher only to find that it, as well, is empty and seemingly void of dishes.

  


Checking his watch, he finds that he only has fifteen minutes left before his next class started and didn't have time for this foolery. His fists clench by his sides as he glances about the kitchenette for any sign of the menace, only to be greeted by the sound of silence. Since that one night, he hadn't seen the apparition but he had heard him on occasion or received a well-timed text message.

  


Today was no different.

  


Despite not seeing him around often, the brunet knows that he's there, can feel invisible eyes locked on him when doing menial tasks like homework or loading the dishwasher. Not once had he thought of summoning—is that what it was called?—the ghost and questioning it about its behavior regarding his things.

  


"Casper," wearily murmurs the brunet, eyes fluttering to a resigned close. "I swear if you put all of my dishes in my closet while I was showering." 

  


Nausea overwhelms him, a familiar feeling when in the presence of the ghost, but quickly dissipates once the figure of the boy forms on the other side of the counter with a spoon in hand. "First, my name's Jimin," hisses the boy, handing the spoon over. "And no, what fun would that be if I put them all in the same place anyway?"

  


"Jimin," the brunet tries the word on his tongue and the raven smirks smugly at finally being acknowledged: "I really don't have time to be playing hide-and-seek with you, I have that test remember?"

  


"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Jimin's shoulders hunch forward slightly, more than a little peeved that the prank of the day had failed. His dark eyes follow the spoon covered in alabaster yogurt dive into the latter's mouth, feels his cheeks heat up, and glances away. "I'll put them back later, I guess. Just don't get why you're such a spoilsport all the time." 

  


Taehyung narrows his gaze, sending a scowl to the raven, who raises his hands defensively. "You literally put my boxers in the fucking oven and I'm happy I checked it before I turned it on to cook." exasperatedly sighs the youth, scooping up another dollop of berries and yogurt.

  


Jimin snickers his amusement and doesn't even bother to shield the smirk blooming on his lips. His laugh, however, is enough to make the brunet forgive him despite his lack of apology. Despite the agitation of having his things touched and moved without his permission, he finds himself echoing the grin the latter offers.

  


"It's nice to see you smile sometimes," muses the raven, eyes crinkling to slits as his grins broadens. "Considering you don't have a life and never leave your flat, it's cool to see you chill for once." 

  


"Yeah, well—It's not like I can bring guys over here without you fucking with them." Jimin looks briefly apologetic with a hint of something else within his irises. "Like Jungkook, for instance." 

  


"The twink?" Jimin's nose crinkles in disdain as he leans across the counter, surprisingly not phasing through it.

  


"Yes—I mean, no." Taehyung scowls at him once more, this time not menacingly. He shakes his head, snorting aloud. "Fuck, whatever. Yeah, the twink. The sexy one with the muscles and nice ass?"

  


Jimin, looking displeased with the turn of conversation, glances elsewhere than Taehyung's countenance. "What about him?"

  


"He won't even come over because he thinks that I'm being haunted," Taehyung looks thoughtful, shoulders hunching forward: "I mean, yeah, I definitely am but that doesn't mean he can't come over. I mean, we're cordial right? Least you could do is give me privacy when I'm trying to get laid." 

  


The raven seems to contemplate that if the scrutinizing look upon his face is anything to go by. Ivory teeth make an appearance and sink within his plump lower lip, nipping at the skin that reddens slightly beneath his actions. His dark eyes glance from Taehyung, toward the counter, and back before heaving a resigned sigh and smacking his hands against the counter.

  


"Whatever, man." Jimin murmurs, not meeting the brunet's ecstatic gaze. "Do what you want, whatever." He pretends to seem disinterested as he fiddles with his nails, picking at the blunt tips. "—...Can I still watch you in the shower, though?"

  


Not even disturbed by the fact that the ghost still insisted on peering at him in his most private of state, Taehyung just nods slowly. "Whatever gets your ghost-dick off, I guess?"

  


Jimin looks triumphant, face illuminating brightly. "Oh hey, Tae?" Aforementioned boy quirks a brow and makes a noncommittal noise in response: "you're late, by the way. Just thought you should know." 

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Weekends were a blessing to the young college student since he worked and had classes throughout the week. Several hours had been spent studying as well as applying for new jobs since the one he was currently employed with was beginning to irk his nerves. It's relatively early that Saturday evening, maybe only a little past six, when the sun begins to steadily set.

  


Tonight he had managed to convince a previously hesitant Jungkook to return to his flat for a night of fun and romantics; perhaps a little Netflix and Chill if the brunet had anything to say about it. There he was tidying up his bedroom in preparation for that night, humming along to the music playing from iPod's docking station.

  


These past few days were quiet, unusually so, with Jimin only appearing every once and a while to return the things he had "borrowed," as the ghost had so eloquently phrased it. Having a ghost as a roommate was convenient in that way, that he was rarely around physically though his voice could often be heard faintly.

  


Hopefully he would maintain that distance throughout the rest of the night so Taehyung could release the tightly wound coil at the pit of his belly. For weeks now he had been stiff with tension, hands itching to feel skin against his palms, having jacked off almost every other night to relieve some of that pent-up frustration—not even thinking about Jungkook, pretty little Jungkook with the perfect lips, had held the feelings at bay.

  


"At least one of us is getting laid," murmurs the ghost abruptly. Taehyung startles, like he always does, leaning forward over his nightstand to regain composure: "What I wouldn't give to watch some decent porn right about now." 

  


Taehyung doesn't mean to say what he does, it just naturally flows out of his mouth. "Watching me doesn't do it for you?"

  


The brunet attempts to stare pointedly at the lamp on his nightstand, fiddling absently with the switch for something to occupy his hands with. It wasn't like he was expecting a legitimate response or anything, he really wasn't, but he still finds himself glancing over his shoulder to survey the latter's response. He even quirks a brow, staring at the raven curiously; Jimin is currently wavering from foot to foot, not daring to make eye contact.

  


"I, uh—Yeah, I guess. It gets the job done," tentatively murmurs the raven who slicks his hair back on his head only for it to spring back neatly into place: "It's pretty much the same unenthusiastic show every night, though. Could you at least look more into it?"

  


Offended, and blushing furiously, the youth glares at Jimin and purses his lips firmly. "This isn't even about that anyway," dismisses the younger of the two. "Just—just don't interrupt tonight, I need this."

  


"I swear on the bro-code that I will try not to ruin your date," solemnly swears the raven as he takes the few necessary steps toward the younger boy, presenting a pinkie finger before him.

  


"Okay but _trying_ not to isn't the same as _not_ doing it," counters Taehyung with a knowing grin on his mouth. Briefly, Jimin's eyes flicker down to gaze upon them and unconsciously licks his own lips. 

  


"Just give me your fucking finger, Tae." demands the ghost, wiggling his tiny little finger for emphasis.

  


And to the surprise of the duo, Taehyung can feel the semblance of a frigid finger wrapping around his own. The sensation sends literal chills down his spine, goosebumps covering every inch of his skin, an involuntary shudder running through his system. Not only is it cold, but there's a faint warmth there as well. A warmth that shouldn't be present, not when Jimin had been dead for—for however long he had been deceased, the two never breaching the subject.

  


-

  


Granted when Jungkook arrives in a pair of snug-fitting ripped jeans and an equally as tight shirt, the brunet finds that maybe he wasn't as into it as he feigned. The two skip the formalities of a movie and instead get right to the chase. Jungkook is already stripping off his shirt and tossing it carelessly to the side, eyes bright and ravenous as he peers down at Taehyung.

  


And Taehyung, well. His eyes are trained on a pair of one's darkening in lust a few feet away on the floor by the closet, mouth open in blatant desire and hands rubbing up and down his thighs. Jungkook is seemingly oblivious by the distraction as he grinds down onto the elder's hips, reaching for his pale hands and placing them onto his waist.

  


"You okay?" breathlessly asks the younger male, hands splaying flat against Taehyung's toned abdomen.

  


It takes a moment for the brunet to respond, not wanting to take his sight off of Jimin and his yearning stare. "I am, yeah. Just—just focusing on not cumming early like a middle-schooler." That earns an inaudible snicker from the form near the closet, covering his full grin with a hand.

  


Jungkook seems equally amused as he continues to grind down upon him, eager for more of a response. "Feels good knowing I have that effect on you, hyung." cooed the boy as he leans down to capture those lips with his own, the tip of his tongue pressing against the seam of his mouth and desperately awaiting access.

  


Taehyung gasps sharply when one of the latter's fingers pinches at a nipple, his mouth opening and consequently allowing the younger to explore his cavern. And yeah, it's different when he's in the shower and unable to see an aroused Jimin watching him. Now he can and—and he moans into the younger's mouth, eyes clenching tightly shut to eliminate the person behind his lids.

  


It continues like that for another ten minutes or so until Jungkook is a mewling mess on all fours, keening for more and meeting the elder thrust for thrust. He wishes that the two had chosen a different angle because Jimin is still there, form grainy but still present in the corner of the room. One of his hands is stroking vigorously up and down with intent, chest heaving harshly, pouty lips parted to release quiet moans and hisses.

  


As embarrassing as it is, Taehyung comes first and empties within the condom he adorns. Jungkook looks relatively pleased with himself as he undulates his hips, clenching tightly around Taehyung's cock until he, too, is pushed over the edge and burying his face within the sheets. When the brunet recovers enough to breathe properly, he finds that Jimin has disappeared, though he swears he smells that familiar musk of cologne lingering.

  


"I've really been missing out, hyung." Jungkook laughs breathlessly and shifts slightly, pressing his hips back insistently against the elder's.

  


"You don't say?" 

  


And he doesn't mean for it to sound as humorous as he does, honestly he doesn't. Somehow it just comes out like that despite lacking any humor. In fact, it wasn't supposed to leave his mouth at all. Those were thoughts that he had been thinking about for the longest now, one's that were supposed to stay between him and his subconscious. But he can't take it back now, so he instead pinches the younger's ass playfully and offers a second round.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Rarely leaving your apartment because of your socially awkward tendencies meant managing to have fun on your own. Hence why the brunet is busy with plugging up the gaming system within the living room and plopping down onto the couch once the necessary cords are in place. He snags one of the controllers from the coffee table and decides to humor the ghost he knows in mulling about, tossing one onto the couch beside him and snorting loudly.

  


Soon the home-screen appears on the gaming system and the youth is pressing one of the button to begin the game. Most people detested Call of Duty, saying it was a game that didn't require much skill, or just saying negative things about it in general. Taehyung, while always eager to please others, wasn't concerned about what his friends would say about his gaming tastes.

  


Plus it was the only game he was good at anyway, even Fifa proving to be difficult for him. Maybe it was because he lacked finesse with his hands, minus when it came to playing his saxophone. To be fair he had played since he was a young child, having been doted on by his mother to whomever was closest. He had gone to rehearsals every day after school and had been placed into competitions as well; he had a few trophies laying about the flat, mostly for his parent's sake.

  


Feeling a chill at his side, he glances at the culprit and finds Jimin fiddling with the controller, able to pick it up and freely press the buttons. "Out of all the perfect first-person shooters out there, you would own the crappiest one," murmurs the raven in disdain. "Instead of spending money on take-out and those weird little anime dolls, why not invest in something that matters. Like Battlefield four."

  


"They're _action figures_ ," whines Taehyung matter-of-factually. "And maybe if you paid rent you could make demands. I'm a poor college student, not an international playboy making millions." 

  


"I bet that keeps you up all night," teases Jimin as he nods his head toward the television screen. "And start the game, will you? International play boy or not, you know how to work a remote." 

  


"Alright, smart-ass. Just know we're on the same team, so don't suck, please."

  


"I only suck in the bedroom," muses the raven aloud, snickering at his puns; that was one thing that Taehyung had noticed, the kid was full of puns and innuendo. 

  


Taehyung unconsciously thrusts an arm out, shoving the body beside him. For once his hand doesn't phase through him, and he honestly needs to remember to ask about that, which amazes him enough to distract him. Sounds of the game emanate throughout the entirety of the room, guns blazing and voices of the characters echoing around them.

  


The hand that shoves against Jimin shifts from his shoulder down to his bicep, gripping onto it and squeezing it lightly as if to ensure that this was in deed happening. "How does this ghost thing work anyway?"

  


"Oh, that." Jimin hesitates, but doesn't once remove his eyes from the screen. "I'm not really sure what I can and can't do. No one really stays here long enough to try everything out." 

  


Taehyung whistles aloud, gaze connecting with the screen once more. "Sorry if it's a touchy subject, I just kinda wanted to know. I mean—I've seen you do some wild things, and obviously you must have ghost-muscles or something to put the toaster in the night-stand."

  


Jimin laughs, that giggly high-pitched sound that leaves Taehyung's heart constricting within his chest; not that he would ever admit that aloud, it was ridiculous honestly. "I don't know, man. It just kinda works, but it's really hard sometimes staying, well—Staying like this." He glances at the younger through his peripheral, finds the curious expression on the latter's face. "Dunno if you noticed, but I'm pretty ephemeral."

  


"You're like a walking dictionary for words I don't know," awes the brunet as he thrusts his controller suddenly to the side, warning the boy of an opponent attempting to shoot his player. "I figured that, yeah, but where do you get your energy from? Like in the movies ghosts use people's energy." 

  


The tip of Jimin's tongue hangs out of the side of his mouth as he aims the gun at the opponent and shoots, ultimately sending him to the re-spawn point. "I did at first, probably why you felt like shit before. Now I just, I don't know. I borrow energy from whatever's in your place, or just drain the guy next door."

  


Appalled by such a claim, Taehyung gasps loudly, silently scolding the ephemeral being. "That guy is like ninety years old, Jiminnie. Not cool." 

  


"Jiminnie?" Jimin quirks a brow at the elder, gaze flashing back and forth between the television and Taehyung's face.

  


"You call me Tae, it's only fair I call you Jiminnie. Right?"

  


There it is, the familiar fond face that Jimin wears whenever the brunet says something particularly intriguing or pleasing. He stops playing altogether and shifts, tugging one of his legs beneath him as he stares imploringly at Taehyung; like he's looking for an answer and hoping it would manifest in the form of words on the younger's skin. And considering the reality of ghosts roaming about, he's not entirely certain that words wouldn't etch upon his skin. 

  


At first it isn't acknowledged by the youth because honestly, he really wants to win this game and put his skills on display. Nearly a minute passes by before he glances from Jimin to the screen and back, having to double-take to grin curiously at the expression he wears. Dark eyes connect with warm brown one's and the two sit like that for a short while, the two eventually being booted from the server due to inactivity.

  


"Why are you staring at me like that?" inquires the brunet with a cute cant of his head, lips twitching upward with the hints of a smirk. 

  


Fingers hesitantly reach out, pausing only for a brief moment, before completely their journey to experimentally ghost along the younger's cheek. Finding warm skin beneath the pads of his fingers, he traces tiny circles along the smooth flesh there. Jimin's dark eyes are searching his diligently for something—something that Taehyung had no knowledge of.

  


"I just thought I saw something, that's all." whispers the raven, lashes fluttering delicately.

  


"You thought you saw—Oh, bullshit." Taehyung chuckles aloud, unconsciously leaning into the tentative touch. "What were you really looking at?"

  


"You have something right here," using the hand still on the younger's cheek, he brushes the pad of his thumb over Taehyung's bottom lip.

  


Looking doubtful but still thoroughly amused, the brunet chuckles aloud. Jimin, however, isn't laughing at all and finds no humor in what it is he had just said. But he watches how Taehyung's eyes crinkle at the corners, how his mouth is parted to release the breathy laughter, and how his cheeks are tinged a rosy color.

  


Suddenly surging forward and based on spontaneity, Jimin is pressing his cool lips against Taehyung's scorching hot one's. At first he allows his mouth to linger on the latter's, not moving an inch, just reveling in how soft and smooth those lips are. But soon the latter, who had previously frozen, is sluggishly reciprocating the kiss enthusiastically.

  


One of his hands reaches up to fist the back of Jimin's head but he grasp onto nothing and withdraws, finding that the figure had dissipated completely leaving nothing but the soft frigid tingle of lips behind. He curses aloud, furious with himself for allowing such an act to occur. How idiotic could he be smooching a ghost like that—a ghost with the barest hints of warmth, someone that isn't human, or even a someone at all. 

  


He allows his head to thud back against the couch cushion, one of his hands tangling within his chestnut locks. His lids clench tightly closed, mouth forming a stern line, as he ponders just how he would manage to weasel his way out of this one.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Nearly a month goes by when realization dawns on the youth that the ghost may never come back. Not a peep had been heard since that day, not even the faintest of whispers nor the movement of any of his belongings. There were things he left out on purpose throughout the night, like his wallet, that were a fond possession to take for the ghost.

  


But alas, not even that had been stolen. Classes came and went as per usual, monotonously twirling pens and pencils during class, mind wandering to the variety of projects he would need to complete by the end of the semester. Multiple times Jimin had crossed his mind, having barely thought about Jungkook since making nice with the raven-haired being.

  


At first it was a nuisance, and still tended to be at times, but at least it was one that he found himself enjoying as of late. Working so hard throughout the day and into the night meant he hardly had time to do anything outside of leaving his home, and Jimin—snarky and often overzealous—had changed that drastically.

  


One thing he desired more than anything was a friend, someone he could spend time with and count on. And now, now he was nowhere to be found. It was most likely something to do with ghost physics, or so that's what he tells himself. Because why else would he disappear without a word or warning? 

  


In the span of that month he had even tried speaking openly into the air to garner his attention. Nothing seemed to work, not anymore. Currently sitting on a bench in the center of the park watching a group of his friends play football, he finds his mind drifting off to Jimin once more.

  


One of the players, a blond named Yoongi, jogs toward where the benches are located and plops down beside him. "Could you look anymore zombie-like there, Tae?" he teases lightheartedly, holding a hand out for one of the towels in the bag resting between them.

  


Pursing his lips, the brunet hands one of the towels off, watching as the boy dabs at his face with the end of it. "Well when you have class at eight and don't leave till three only to wake up to go to work at six only to get home at four in the morning, you don't really have time to sleep." 

  


"Cranky, too?" Yoongi crinkles his nose in disdain, folding the towel within his lap. "Being a little shit doesn't suit you, not even remotely attractive." 

  


For the first time since Jimin's untimely departure, Taehyung manages to feel a smile creeping onto his mouth. "And here I thought you didn't believe in lying," retorts the boy flippantly, nudging the latter with an elbow.

  


"I only tell the truth," insists the blond with a playful wink, returning the nudge. "Seriously, what's going on with you lately. You went from being a total spaz to having the personality of a stick—a literal stick in the mud with not even interesting bark." 

  


"You—why are you so weird, Yoongi?" splutters Taehyung, brows furrowing tightly upon his forehead. "Plus I was never a spaz, so I don't even know what you're talking about."

  


Yoongi looks thoughtful for a moment, scanning the latter's face intently, before recognition glints in his eyes. "Ah, is it Jungkook then?"

  


"How do you know about that?" hisses the brunet, glancing about as if the others had heard despite the boys all concentrating on the game.

  


"Oh, c'mon. Like it's a secret?" Yoongi scoffs noisily, rolling his eyes. "Everyone knew about you guys hooking up, it's really no surprise to anyone. Kid's had a hard-on for you since he met you."

  


"Guess everyone knew it except me," humorlessly laughs the youth as he fiddles anxiously with the bottom hem of his shirt.

  


Yoongi, as perceptive as he is, notices something is terribly off with his friend. But directly coming out and demanding an answer straight out of the gate would get him nowhere, he had learned that after years of friendship with the brunet. Approaching the subject would be difficult, however, as the latter had always been relatively private about his affairs or whoever it was he was dating at the time.

  


And this was no different, concludes the blond after noting the latter's body language and dejected behavior. Perhaps he had gotten into a fight with Jungkook, a self-proclaimed golden boy with everything going for him. He nibbles his bottom lip and steels his expression into a stoic one, not wanting to alert the elder that he was onto him.

  


"You guys been hanging out lately or what?" chances the blond, eyes staring toward the field where the ball is being kicked back and forth.

  


"We're not a thing, if that's what you're asking." Reluctant, he is, to reveal the information as he knows how rapidly gossip spread around the group; they were almost like girls, honestly, with how they felt the need to share everything in the circle. "Haven't seen him in two, maybe three, weeks."

  


Blinking owlishly, Yoongi realizes that he's completely off in his assumption, mouth hanging open in shock. "Oh okay, yeah, no. That's cool, I guess..." His voice trails off. He brings a hand to his chin to scratch bluntly at the fine, prickly hairs that are there and makes a mental note to shave later. "Were you seeing someone else then?"

  


"I—Yeah, something like that." There was no use lying about it, not now. "There was a guy I was kind of seeing off and on, nothing serious."

  


Coming clean about it was something he had never imagined he would be doing. For obvious reasons he would conveniently forget to mention that this guy was a ghost or—or something of the sort. Even mentioning the slightest bit about the raven-haired boy may prompt Yoongi to look into the subject. After all, who didn't have Facebook and how simple was it to sleuth until finding the right profile?

  


Just having a crush on someone so unattainable was disastrous in and of itself, and he knows that, he truly does. It's just that he wished he could tell Yoongi about it just to have someone understand where he was coming from, someone that could reassure him that he wasn't a total lunatic for being attracted to the phantom haunting his home.

  


Yoongi clears his throat and motions his hand suddenly, as if he were prompting an answer. "So... Did something happen between you two or not?"

  


"We kissed, that's all." And he really desired to terminate this conversation before it got too deep and he bared every emotion welling within his body: "Afterwards he just kind of disappeared—like literally, right before my eyes." 

  


"Sounds like a total dick." 

  


_Indeed_ , muses the brunet as he attempts to find humor in the situation.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Spending time with Yoongi seemed to ease the void left behind from Jimin, more so than he would like to admit. The next week goes by meeting up at local hot-spots for drinks or even just hanging out at the park where Yoongi frequented football as well as basketball. Something about being sporty despite his short height and lean build, lacking any type of defined muscle mass.

  


Getting dressed was simple as per usual, mechanically going through the motions of slipping a shirt over his head and tugging on a pair of jeans. It was one of those late Thursday nights were he had a day off and had decided to spend it bar-hopping with Yoongi, who was supposed to car-pool and bring Namjoon and Jin along with him.

  


Just as he's about to take the final step to the door, a body materializes before his eyes. Upon the face of Jimin is an impassive expression, one that doesn't easily let Taehyung know what's going on within the depths of his mind. He stands there, stone-still, searching the younger's eyes for something like he had the night he had disappeared.

  


"I missed you," finally croaks the raven as he takes a wavering step forward, voice almost as watery as his eyes suddenly are.

  


Taehyung takes an instinctive step back, holds his hands out before him. "You can't just do that," breathes the brunet, earning a pleading look from the elder. "You disappeared, like literally poofed away. Where the hell have you even been, Jimin?"

  


Jimin gathers his thoughts, reaching out toward the brunet. His hands end up awkwardly hovering in the space between them before falling limply to his sides. "I—I don't know, that's never happened to me before." 

  


"What? You saw a fucking white light and went to it?" Taehyung scoffs, arms decidedly crossing over his chest and expression firm.

  


But Jimin, who takes it seriously, nods vigorously and his eyes widen to saucers. "How'd you know?"

  


"—I was trying to be a smart-ass—"

  


"—I get that, yeah, but it happened." Jimin insists vehemently, hands going to tug his hair at the scalp. "I swear I fucking—I kissed you, and you know what it feels like after you first wake up?" Taehyung nods slowly, hesitantly, nodding his head in the direction of the couch for the two to sit. Upon sitting down, the boy takes his time to speak once more, twining his fingers together and staring at the coffee table. "It's like I woke up, like I _really_ woke up. Almost from like a dream or something."

  


Nodding slowly in understanding but also finding himself delving deeper into confusion, one of his hands motions for the raven to continue. "Okay but what does that have to do with you ghosting me?"

  


Despite the intensity of the situation, somehow Jimin manages to laugh at that, silently commending the younger for the usage of a pun. "I'm trying to be serious," groans the ghost as shifts on the couch, tucking his legs beneath him and locking eyes with the brunet. "I woke up and all I saw were bright lights, and it looked like I was in a hospital or something like—like maybe..."

  


"What? You think your body is laying in a hospital or something?" Taehyung inquires, quirking a brow.

  


"I-I do, yeah." Jimin swallows deeply, adam's apple bobbing as he does so. "There were voices, they—they sounded like my parents." Tears prick at the back of Jimin's eyes at the mention, missing the two with every fiber of his being; he supposed he missed his step-brother, Hoseok, as well but he would never compare to the love he had for his parents. "They sounded so happy and I have these memories, but I don't—That doesn't make sense, does it?"

  


"You're a ghost or something, nothing really makes sense anymore." Taehyung desperately attempts to lighten the tense subject, and he even reaches a hand out to take the latter's in his own. He offers it a warm, reassuring squeeze. "But that, that does somehow. Maybe you're not a ghost, maybe you're just projecting or something?"

  


"If that were the case, I wouldn't really be here, now would I?" Jimin mumbles facetiously, staring at how tightly twined their fingers are.

  


"No, seriously. I mean it, I've read about this before." insists the brunet in a firm tone, pressing his lips together as he recalls the articles he read online. He wets his lips, thumb brushing soothing circles against the latter's hand. "Sometimes when people go to sleep, they project kinda like a ghost of their own body." Jimin looks intrigued but remains quiet, nodding his head for the latter to continue. "What I'm saying is, whatever happened to you, well—Well maybe you didn't die, maybe you're still alive somewhere." he takes a deep breath, the words having tumbled out all in one breath. "It sounds crazy, yeah, but stranger things have happened." 

  


Jimin takes a shuddering breath and allows the stray tears trickling from their ducts to freely cascade down the planes of his cheeks. He doesn't even move to swipe them away, too enamored with the idea of still being alive in some unknown location. He thinks back to the night he kissed Taehyung, and how overwhelmed he had felt when their lips initially touched. That feeling had brought on the blindingly bright light that had temporarily disoriented him until he was blinking furiously awake within a hospital cot.

  


An idea pops into his mind and he wriggles his hand free from the younger's grip. The brunet doesn't even get to question what he's doing before Jimin is pushing him down and straddling his lap. He hesitates, but only for a moment, because as soon as a second goes by he's surging forward to press their lips together in a familiar fashion.

  


This time he takes the initiative to work the younger's mouth open, humming at how their lips seem to meld easily together. He keeps his hands on the couch cushion on either side of Taehyung's head, fingers gripping into the material, as he puts his all into the kiss. There it is again, the same similar draining sensation he had received the first time, eyes clenching tightly shut to block out the light this time to prolong the moment.

  


Taehyung keeps him firmly rooted to his spot, however, in the form of hands gripping tightly onto his waist to steady him. He grunts into the kiss, head canting to deepen it, teeth clashing loudly. The brunet is unaware of what's going on with Jimin, how his body shudders and how his heart palpitates harshly against his rib-cage.

  


"S'happening again," breathlessly exhales Jimin against Taehyung's lips, the younger boy groaning defiantly and ignoring it.

  


"No, not yet—" He murmurs in between lavish kisses, tugging on the elder's bottom lip hungrily. "Need you to stay." 

  


Jimin knows that as soon as he opens his eyes that this would be over and he would quite possibly return to that same, eerily white hospital room. But he has to test his hypothesis in order to get a clear answer to the questions roaming errant within his mind. So he soothingly caresses Taehyung's brunet locks, apologetic for what he's about to do.

  


"Jimin, _stay_." 

  


Those are the last words that the raven hears before his lashes flutter until his eyes are open once more. Taehyung grasps at nothing but air when he opens his eyes, groaning lowly to himself. Frustration fills him once more, but not only sexually this time. Left alone again, he had been, the little ghoul having disappeared once more.

  


Just to relieve the pressure that had built within his jeans, he hurriedly slides them down the length of his thighs and doesn't even make it halfway to his knees before he's grabbing hold of his cock. His eyes close contently, thinking about the look Jimin's face had been wearing; blown irises, pleasantly pink flush to his cheeks, mouth still in that tantalizing pout and lips kiss-bitten.

  


It doesn't take much longer until he's releasing and rests, sated, on the cushions of the couch. And once more, he feels alone with not even the intoxicating scent of Jimin to satisfy him.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Another few weeks pass like that, much longer than before, when Taehyung decides that maybe this time he really wasn't going to return. Perhaps the call of the bright lights had taken him over, and maybe he desired to be lost in that space with his parent's voice to soothe him through whatever transition he was beginning.

  


Not that it gives him any peace of mind, not when he finds himself sensitive to even the slightest of sounds within the confines of his apartment. Whenever he hears something, he excitedly calls out to Jimin, but he's never there—there's always a logical reason to the sounds, like the dishwasher finally beginning to start after stalling or even the ice dumping from the ice-tray in the freezer.

  


Yoongi had offered to take him out three nights in a row now, but the brunet wasn't feeling up to. He barely felt like leaving his apartment to attend classes, let alone go to work. But somehow he manages to do just that, going through the daily motions without conscious thought. Because no matter, life would always go on with or without someone aware of it.

  


Tonight had been a rather strenuous night at work and he had just closed for night, locking the doors tightly shut behind him. It was another brisk night, the wind ruffling his locks fondly, nipping eagerly at his pale cheeks. He begins the short trek back to his apartment complex, hands shoved deep in his pockets and scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

  


A figure is steadily jogging toward him on the cement, a sight that isn't as uncommon as one would think. Sometimes in the early hours of the morning people would go for a jog, perhaps because the streets were nearly vacant at this time. Except this person doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon as the form is engaged in a determined pursuit.

  


Taehyung purses his lips and furrows his brows as a face comes into view. And he nearly shrieks at the sight of the apparition—but he looks so real, so human. Jimin is grinning brightly at him, a bandage attached to the top of his head where a small area of hair had been saved, but it was him nonetheless.

  


He's huffing and puffing heavily, leaning forward with his hands on his knees as he halts directly in front of Taehyung. But he has the strength to weakly raise his head and smile through the exhaustion and soon he's straightening to his full height. He stares into Taehyung's warm brown eyes, notes how his lower lip begins to tremble, before taking his face between his hands and pressing a very real kiss to his lips.

  


Taehyung, desperate to hold onto the moment, grasps at the front of his shirt and tugs him into the contours of his body. And even through the fabric, he can feel how scorching his skin in. Perhaps it was okay to pretend, just this once, that this was real and that everything would be alright.

  


Jimin doesn't relent once as he pours every emotion he possessed into the kiss and prays to whomever will listen that it was coming across accurately. Because all those months being cooped up with Taehyung had awakened his dormant body, breathing life into his lungs once more. How every single touch would light his skin aflame, and how every kiss never failed to make him a speechless mess.

  


Taehyung continues ghosting his hands along every inch of the elder boy, trying to prove to himself that somehow this was real and not a figment of his active imagination. And as he descends down the expanse of his chest, a pair of hands, burning hot and smooth, find his to thread their fingers tightly together.

  


Jimin withdraws ever-so-slightly, hot breath fanning into the younger's face as he pants heavily. " _Hi_ ," he rasps, grinning broadly as he pecks him tenderly once more.

  


"Shouldn't you be in my apartment?" Taehyung's mesmerized brain manages to piece together, the two swaying slightly from side to side.

  


Laughter bubbles from Jimin, who hisses a moment later, releasing one of Taehyung's hand to prod gingerly at the bandage wrapped securely around his head. "I—I can be there, too, if you want." He looks hopeful, hands going from Taehyung's face to his shoulders and eventually soothing up and down his arms; it's like he's trying to prove his real, real and there to stay. "Let's go home? I have a lot to tell you."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i was reading genie fics and supernatural au's and was like: "lemme make jimin a sassy ghost." 
> 
> and voila, here it is. lmao <3 x


End file.
